bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiago
Gallery Countdown Carla Bia & Tiago.jpg Tiago is the only son of Blu and Jewel, seen in Rio 2. He is the youngest child of Blu and Jewel's chicks, and has older two sisters, named Bia and Carla. He is voiced by Pierce Gagnon in Rio 2. Bio Rio Although not named at the time, Tiago and his sisters are seen at the end of the film, flying, singing, and dancing with their parents. The three chicks also sing a line during the song "Real in Rio." Rio 2 Tiago is first seen helping Carla and Bia prepare fireworks at New Year's Eve. He is very excited, tying their babysitter Tiny to a firework and darting around with a match, saying the show is going to be awesome. Before Tiago can light the fireworks, he is stopped by Blu and Jewel, who take away the match. He nods in agreement when Carla claims Blu always says "no." When Blu protests that he doesn't always say "no," Tiago says that he is in denial. As the fireworks go off with Blu attached to one, Tiago flies up to the Christ the Redeemer statue with his mother and sisters. As Blu falls onto the statue beside them, Tiago grumbles that Blu "always gets to have all the fun," but then watches the fireworks in awe along with his siblings. At breakfast, Tiago steals the blueberries, kicking them at Blu. Blu accidentally sends a pancake flying, and Tiago tries to catch it, only to be squashed against the wall. He greets his mother as she stares at them all, clearly annoyed. Jewel tells Blu that she wants to show the kids how to open the Brazil nut she found in the rainforest, but Tiago further annoys Jewel when he opens a can of Brazil nuts, claiming that their father "already showed us!". After the news announces the sighting of a wild Spix's macaw, Jewel suggests a trip to the Amazon. When Blu hesitantly agrees, Tiago is ecstatic, but then he asks what the Amazon is. Tiago hurries Blu as they prepare to leave for the Amazon, eager to go. He takes Blu's Swiss army knife, who quickly takes it away. When Bia shows a pop-up snake from her book, Tiago takes it, interested, but Bia takes it back, annoyed. Tiago brings some goggles to the Amazon, and wears them every time he flies. Tiago enjoys the journey, riding on a Rhea, and sometimes annoying his family. On the boat, Tiago and the others sleep. Nigel is about to kill Blu, but the boat horn then goes off when Charlie hits the switch by accident, waking everyone and foiling Nigel's plan. Nigel makes a hasty getaway, not getting caught as Jewel scolds Tiago, thinking it was him. When they arrive in the Amazon, Tiago laughs when Bia takes notices of a larva about to enter the pupa stage (thinking she said "poop"). He climbs over her to get a better look, leading her to chase him. Jewel goes after them, hoping to catch them before they get lost. When the Spix's macaws are found, Tiago looks on with awe and wonder. As Eduardo is revealed to be his grandfather, Tiago is enthusiastic and curious. He hugs Eduardo along with his sisters, calling him "pop-pop." When Mimi tries to hug them, Tiago, Bia and Carla flee, terrified. Tiago dances with his newly found family during "Beautiful Creatures," painting his face with red. Later, in Roberto's nest, Tiago tries to bag the biggest room, but is denied it when his sisters attempt to claim it. He is then distracted by the birdbath, jumping into it. He then farts, adding, "Jacuzzi." Later, Jewel sings him and his sisters to sleep, but when she finishes, Tiago begs her to sing it again. Jewel gently declines, kissing her son on the forehead, and Tiago immediately falls asleep. The next day, Tiago,Bia, and some other chicks scare Blu awake with a spider. As the day progresses, Roberto takes him water-skiing and teaches him how to fly backwards. Tiago calls him "Uncle Beto," and Roberto nicknames him "T-bird." At the soccer match, Tiago cheers on Roberto and Blu enthusiastically, jumping up and down and shouting. When Blu scores for the wrong team by accident, Tiago looks saddened and disappointed, flying away with the tribe, but he soon forgives his father. During the battle with the loggers, Tiago and Bia drive a tree harvester away from the trees. Tiago then uses Blu's Swiss army knife to help break the engine of a tree harvester, and Tiago high-fives Blu, adding that they're a great team. When the loggers retreat, Tiago hugs his sisters. When Nigel later tries to attack Blu, Blu pulls Tiago and Bia close to defend them, but Gabi drags Nigel away. Afterwards, Tiago joins in the Carnival celebrations, happy in his new home. Rio: Snakes Alive! At the beginning of the Snakes Alive! novel, Tiago listens to his father explain the sanctuary's economic woes, but is distracted by eating a waffle his father brought him. Like his sisters, he is excited, rather than scared, when Blu describes the wild, and follows his family as they go to Luiz for answers. When Luiz describes the legend of the Pedra de Gavea, Tiago is excited to go, but disappointed when Blu and Jewel leave him and his sisters in Nico, Pedro, and Rafael's care. Becoming bored as Nico, Pedro, and Rafael attempt to teach them to dance, Tiago follows his sister Carla as they escape the sanctuary to go after their parents, under the cover of playing hide-and-seek. When they run across Basil, Tiago consoles the sad bat, bringing his stick friend Jeffrey back to him, then following his lead to the rock. Upon being informed by Nigel of their parents' cave-in accident, Tiago and his sisters rush to their location and uncover a secret door to rescue them. As Blu and the bat colony discover and attempt to fight off Ssssalbatore, Tiago, his sisters and mother flee. In the final pages, Tiago is seen happy to have rescued and been reunited with his parents. Personality Tiago is a happy-go-lucky, brave, free-loving, mischievous, very agile chick, who loves going on adventures. A born trouble maker, Tiago is adventurous and free-spirited. He appears to have little manners, shown when he takes Bia's molted bubble butt, when he burps after drinking soda, and when he farts while relaxing in a bird-sized jacuzzi in Roberto's nest (oh yeah, how funny and mature! D8<) Tiago is the youngest of the kids by three minutes, and the only male. If something needs to be blown up or destroyed, he is the one to go to. Always up for adventure, Tiago quickly becomes right at home exploring the wild. He is extremely mischievous, scaring his father awake with a spider, and often irritating his sisters by stealing their possessions, shown when he twice steals Bia's book. He also tends to interrupt his sisters, as shown in the first teaser trailer, the New Year's countdown video, and the "Beautiful Creatures" video where his sisters are dancing together and he comes in between them. Appearance Tiago is a skinny young chick who looks exactly like his father, including his "hair" style, but he has ten dark blue feathers, like Jewel, and they stick up. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey feet, dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown color as his sister's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of his brood. Despite how much they look alike, Tiago prefers to hang out with and fuck Jewel, rather than Blu. Being the youngest, he is the smallest and shortest. Relationships Blu Tiago likes having fun with his father. During breakfast, he kicks blueberries over to him, soccer-style. He also enjoys playing pranks on him, like dangling a spider over his face. He is seen cheering for Blu at the Pit of Doom, and wincing when he gets hit in the head with the ball. Jewel Tiago loves his mother very much (both passionately and like family members). After she sings the kids her lullaby, he asks her to sing it again. Jewel declines, but gives him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. She is also seen throwing him some blueberries, which he catches mid-air and juggles before another macaw chick takes them. Bia Tiago seems to enjoy annoying his sister, taking her books without permission, and laughing when she says "pupa" (thinking she said "poop", which she does). But they work well together during the battle against the loggers, driving a tree harvester away from the trees. She also enjoys his pranks sometimes, giggling as he lowered a spider onto Blu while he slept. Carla During their attempt to set off some fireworks, Tiago shows little patience for Carla's "vision," preferring to set them off and watch the explosions. They briefly argue about who gets the biggest room in Roberto's nest. Eduardo Tiago enjoys being with his grandfather, calling him "pop-pop," and later dances happily with him while they kiss and have their hands on each other's hips. Mimi Tiago, along with his sisters, was initially frightened of Mimi as she rushed to hug them for the first time. However, they later love her, dancing with her, watching the game in the Pit of Doom with her. Roberto Tiago likes and looks up to Roberto, calling him "Uncle Beto." He has fun surfing lillies with him, learning how to fly backwards, and joining in his trademark call. He also cheers for him at the Pit of Doom. Linda Tiago isn't seen interacting with Linda during Rio 2, but an image of the chicks with her and Tulio (shown during a news report) shows him gleefully nuzzling against her cheek, showing he likes her quite a bit. Rafael Though it is not shown directly during the movies, Tiago has a close relationship with Rafael, who he regards as an uncle. In the Rio 2 movie, Tiago and his siblings are left in Rafael's care by Blu and Jewel, until Rafael hands them to Luiz. The Rio: Snakes Alive! novel is the first time Tiago and his siblings are seen addressing Rafael as "uncle" while they run to greet him. Nico Though it is not shown directly during the movies, Tiago also has a close relationship with Nico and Pedro, also referring to them as "uncles." In the Rio: Snakes Alive! novel, the first time they are seen interacting, Nico and Pedro try to cheer up Tiago and his siblings as they are told they will be babysat by trying to teach them to dance, which does not interest Tiago as much as the adventure his parents went on. Pedro As with Nico, though it is not shown, Tiago also has a close relationship with his "Uncle" Pedro. Pedro tries to cheer up the kids in the Snakes Alive! novel by assuring them that they "are the party," but his and Nico's joint attempts simply bore the kids. Luiz Tiago is only referenced to interact with Luiz a few times. When Rafael decides to go to the New Year's Eve party, Rafael leaves Tiago and his siblings with Luiz, who then passes them on to Tiny. In the Rio: Snakes Alive! novel, Tiago and his family are all hugged tightly by Luiz (who calls them "little munchies") when they visit him in Rio. Speculation It was once speculated that the younger version of Tiago shown at the end of Rio (due to his significant difference in appearance) was a different chick named Roma, from a different brood of hatchlings. There, Roma ''was singing "Real in Rio" with his family. He had brown eyes (darker than Achez), and deep-blue feathers. This first brood was presumed to leave the nest in ''Rio 2. This was later confirmed to be false by director Carlos Saldanha. Trivia * Tiago has ten dark blue feathers on his head, just like his mother. * Tiago is the only chick that is flexible enough to do the worm and spin on his head. * Tiago is the smallest of his brood, and his wings are the second smallest (after Bia). * Tiago eats jungle food, but also eats human food such as pancakes and soda. * Tiago prefers to hang out with his mother. * In the 2013 promo poster, he is seen on the right of Bia. * In one of the posters for Rio 2, he is seen wearing a baseball cap and using a leaf as a paddle. * Tiago is seen wearing goggles in both the first trailer and a promotional still. ** Tiago does have goggles in the movie, and takes them with him to the Amazon, keeping them on at all times during the journey from Rio to the Amazon. * Tiago was originally going to be called "Bobby," but his name was changed to Tiago. * Tiago seems to like to play pranks, tying a spider onto a string and scare his father awake, along with a few other chicks, tying Tiny to a firework, and slipping himself into a soda machine. * He enjoys being around Roberto, waterskiing with him, and learning flying tricks from him. * Tiago enjoys watching TV in Linda and Tulio's cottage, along with both of his siblings. * Tiago, and both his siblings, run away from their great-aunt Mimi when she tries to hug them. * Tiago was born 6 minutes and 2.5 seconds after Carla and 3 minutes after Bia. * He is a bit immature, because in the Amazon, Tiago teases Bia when she says the word, "pupa." He thinks that it sounds like "poop." Skills * Dancing * Flexibility, which he gets from his father * Balance ** Tiago can balance blueberries on his beak. * Flying * Flying Backwards * Water Skiing * Human Intelligence ** While not the smartest of his siblings, Tiago is able to light a match, open a can of nuts, can use Blu's Swiss army knife, and drive a tree harvester. * Singing ** Although he's not seen singing in Rio 2, he sung part of "Real in Rio" as a younger chick in the first movie. ** Tiago, voiced by Nick Jonas, grew up and become a singer and a feature artist of the new song 101 with Carla, voiced by Demi Lovato, in Rio 3 * Driving ** Tiago and Bia were shown to be driving a tree harvester during the siege on the loggers in Rio 2, Tiago controlling the steering wheel. Category:Rio characters Category:Spix Macaws Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Wild Animals Category:Rio